The Eye of the Storm
by rabbitmw
Summary: Jasmine used to have the life she always wanted. Loving parents and her best friend/twin brother Max. Her whole life is turned upside down when her mother is killed in a car crash. Her dad decides to take them back to La Push, the place he was raised. She becomes one of the imprints and her life might just be coming back to the bright side. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to write a story about one of the imprints, i know so far it's short but it's only a prologue! i will try to update as soon as i can but that depends on reviews! hope you enjoy, positive and constructive feedback are both welcome :)**

**Prologue**:

What's done is done. What's gone is gone. One of life's lessons is always moving on. It's okay to look back and think of fond memories but keep moving forward.

That's what my father said the day he announced we would be moving from California to La Push. My father is native to the tribe that lives on the reserve. He was born there and lived there for twenty years of his life. Following that, he attended the University of Florida to study psychology. He met my mom at a pub near the university called the Stout Monk and they began dating. They had been dating for two years when my dad finally proposed to my mom. They got married and then had my twin brother Max and I.

That was sixteen years ago. That was before my mother was in a car crash with a truck that ended her life. She died on impact. This destroyed my life. My grades started dropping, my brother and I stopped having common interests so we began drifting apart. My dad has done really well trying to keep us together. But this, this is the last straw.

I understand my dad wants to go back to the place he grew up. Especially since my mom isn't with us anymore. But how, after everything that happened, are my brother and I supposed to just pack up everything and leave. Every memory I have of my mother is from this house. It doesn't make any sense for us to leave here. My dad says we should go by the end of the month, which just happens to be in three weeks.

Max and I used to be best friends. We were two beings who would be there for each other through every obstacle thrown our way. We used to talk about everything. After mom died though, things changed. The night of the accident we didn't talk late into the night like normal. We were both in shock over what happened that we didn't have any energy to speak to each other. The next morning, again there was no word said between the two of us. Every time I looked at Max I saw our childhood. The one that had a loving mother, the one that had ended. Max had so many similar qualities as my mother that I couldn't stand to be near him. I know that he still feels the same way.

Maybe my dad and him need some change in their life. Maybe for them it would be easy to move on, keep living and eventually forget. If we pack up and leave all the memories of our mother and our childhood behind, everything changes. I know deep in my heart that for the two of them, moving is the only way to move on.

I, on the other hand, move on in a different way. After an event as life changing as losing my mother, I need a little time without change. Change is difficult. It comes and you can never tell whether it will come as a blessing or as a challenge. I hate that. I just want to stay in California, where all my friends are. Here, I know people. This is my home. And after losing my mother two months ago, all I need is to feel at home.

My dad always says that home is where the heart is. I disagree. Home is where you feel comfortable. It's where the people you know are. There is absolutely no way that the La Push reserve is going to be where my heart is.

I can hear Max and Dad going through mom's stuff next door. But I can't bring myself to the realization that she will never touch any of that again. She will never smile at me when I come running downstairs for dinner. She will never be proud of me again. I will never get to tell her how much I appreciated everything she did for Max and I. She will never walk into my bedroom again, never pull up in her car to pick me up from soccer practice and she will never pick out my wedding dress.

There are so many things that I never got to do with my mother. Things I will never be able to do with her. She will never be here again.

**Remember to review! thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to take the time to thank shy123 and Aria for being my first reviewers! also wanted to thank those who followed and favorited the story! thank you for taking the time for reading my story and i hope you enjoy chapter 1! Please read and review, they bring smiles to my face :)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Jasmine!" I heard my father shout from downstairs. With a sigh, I rolled over in my bed and put a pillow over my head. Today was moving day. We had already packed all of our things for the move and most of our furniture was already on the way to the house in La Push. Most of Mom's things we've decided we will keep for the time being but in the long run I'm sure we will end up throwing most of it out.

"Jasmine, it's time to get up! We've got a big day ahead of us! It's moving day!" I heard my father shout louder from downstairs. I rolled off of my bed and started getting changed. I didn't have my dresser or closet anymore, just enough supplies to last until we arrive in La Push with our stuff. I put on a green sweater and jeans and began to make my way downstairs.

"Morning guys." I said as I saw both my dad and Max in the kitchen eating breakfast. I received a mumbled "morning" from Max. That's all I usually receive from him. Our relationship is never going to be the same again.

"Good morning, Jasmine. Sleep okay?" My dad asked. I nodded my head as I grabbed some cereal and poured milk into the bowl. I sat down and grabbed the paper.

Two hours passed of the three of us just sitting, reading, eating and enjoying each other's company for the last time in this house. Too soon, it was time to go to the airport. I still hate the idea of moving to a new state, a new house, new people and a new school. I am not a person who likes change. I hate the idea of everything in my world, everything that I once knew being gone from my life forever. I probably won't see the friends I have here in California again for some time, if ever. I won't go to the same school.

The one thing I'm going to miss the most from California is the sun. I've done my research on this native reserve called La Push. And trust me, there wasn't that much information to be found online. Other then the weather there is pretty much rain all year round. They don't ever get to see the sun. What is the point of having a beach if there is no sun to go along with it?

It was a four-hour plane ride from California to Seattle, where we got a taxi to La Push. Like I expected, it was pouring rain. Our new house was cute and quaint. It was yellow brick, smaller than our old house. That's understandable, no need to have a big house when there are only three of us living there. Our furniture and the rest of our clothes were set to arrive Wednesday, which is tomorrow.

I took my bag up to my room. It was really nice. Plain but nice. The walls were a light purple. There were two bookshelves, which was excellent because reading happens to be my favorite pastime. The bookshelves covered one wall but in between the two there was a window with a window seat underneath. Perfect for curling up with a blanket to read. The closet was a nice size, perfect for the amount of clothes I had. There was a double bed set up, but my bed sheets would be arriving tomorrow. Tonight we will be staying in the local inn. My room will need a little customizing of course, but for the moment it will do.

I went to the door beside my room and saw it was a bathroom. One that Max and I will be sharing. In our old house we had the glorious opportunity of each having our own bathrooms. That's one of the problems with downsizing. Next I saw Max's room, which was about the same size as mine. The master bedroom was small too. Downstairs there was a kitchen, living room, an office and of course a basement. All in all I guess I liked it. The size would take some time to get used to but of course that is to be expected.

There was a loud knocking sound on the door so I went to open it. When I did, there was a tan, middle-aged man in a wheelchair on the porch. Beside him there was a tan twenty-year-old looking attractive guy.

"Hello, you must be Jasmine. Your father has told me so much about you! My name is Billy and this is my son Jacob. Your father emailed me and told us that he was moving back. We thought we would drop by to say hello!" The man in the wheelchair stated.

"Oh, sure! Come right in! We haven't exactly set up anything yet so don't mind the state of the house" I spoke to them as I let them through the door.

"Dad, Billy is here." I called to my dad as I headed to the kitchen. The son, Jacob, followed me in.

"So how old are you?" He asked as he sat down at the table. I leant against the counter and replied;

"I'm sixteen, what about you?"

"I'm actually seventeen. So I'm assuming you will be attending La Push high then?" I'm sure that my mouth hung open in complete shock. This guy had to be seven feet tall at least and had muscles like ones I've never seen. Either he is lying about his age or he is on serious steroids.

"Yea I think I will get enrolled next week! Is it a nice school?" I asked politely, not mentioning the age and muscles thing, though I'm sure that he noticed the shock on my face.

"It's an awesome school! Pretty small, but that's the way I like it. If you want I can give you a tour on your first day and introduce you to some of my friends?" He asked. I was surprised by this. I am not a popular person and to have someone who is this attractive and obviously popular comes as a shock to me.

"I don't want to bother you." I replied to him, looking at the ground.

"You won't be a bother Jasmine! I'm sure that my friends will love to meet you! Hey why don't you come hang out with us on Saturday, give us a little time to get to know each other before school starts, you know?" He asked. Truthfully, I loved the idea. It would be nice to get to know some people before I had to face school and being the new girl.

"Yea, it sounds fun" I said with a smile on my face.

"Awesome, just give me your number and I will give you a call with the details." He said pulling out his phone.

I gave him my number and he sent me a text so I had his, and he left with his father. I was excited, I loved going out and Jacob seemed like a really nice guy.

**Thank you for reading, please review! Positive and constructive comments are both welcome! i always strive to improve my stories so any tips let me know and i will do my best to fix them!**

**Also just a clarification, jacob is not jasmine's imprint but she may be developping a crush on him...**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey readers! so i really enjoy the reviews, here's another chapter i know right now it's kind of slow but i wanted to take a couple chapters to really develop Jasmine's character and get to know her a little before she meets her imprint (which will happen next chapter) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

After Jacob left, I went up to my room and grabbed the book I was currently enjoying, called Under the Dome by Stephen King. Stephen king is my all time favorite author. I have read several of his books, my favorite being the Stand. Max and I used to talk about Stephen King all the time, but of course recently those talks have not been occurring.

I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the window seat and began to read. For me, reading is a way to escape. Books provide me with a way of tuning the real world out and tuning into a new one. In these worlds, bad things still happen of course. People are murdered, people leave loved ones and people get hurt. When you read a book as a child, before you are mature and understand these negative things, these books seem so unrealistic. You actually enjoy reading about the bad things that happen to you. This all changes when you go through a negative experience. After my mom died, books have a much deeper meaning to me. When a character is left alone, or loses a loved one, I know how that feels. I can connect on a much deeper level. Instead of letting the fact that my mother died, ruin my love for books, I let it increase my understanding of the novels.

I soon lost track of time, I was so deep into the novel. I didn't hear my dad call me to go to the motel. I did hear him, however, when he knocked on my door softly.

"Come in." I said, still reading the current page of the novel. My dad came in and sat down on my bed, his eyes looking out the window. I closed my book and turned to talk to him.

"How are you doing kiddo?" He asked, worry in his eyes. I smiled at him as I said;

"I'm fine, dad. I talked with that boy Jacob for a bit and he seemed really nice. We made plans for me to meet him and his friends on Saturday so that I will know somebody when we get to school. I was thinking of asking him if Max could come along with us." I explained. I never had to worry about my dad saying no to me going out. My dad trusts me on everything; he knows that I will make the right decisions, always. After my mom died, I became almost like a hermit. I rarely wanted to leave my room. So when I actually want to go out my dad is okay with it.

"That's good Jazzy. That'll be great to get to know the other students attending the high school. Do you think you might begin to like it here?" I thought about telling my dad the truth. But the truth would hurt him.

The truth is I don't know if I honestly can at this point. I miss my friends that I know, I miss my school, and I miss our home. I miss the sun, and being able to swim in the ocean any time I wanted to. But most of all, I miss mom. I miss the smell that she left in our house. This house doesn't smell like her, it's not decorated like she would have. It might get better, depending on if I meet people that I like, but I don't know right now. Instead I lied with a smile on my face.

"Yeah dad. I think that this place might just be the thing we need. It seems too good to be true."

"I am so glad to hear you say that Jasmine. I know you will love this place just as much as I do. You'll love the people here even more." He spoke, his voice showing that his mood had obviously improved by my liking La Push. "Well, we better get to the motel and find somewhere to have dinner, do you need a minute?"

"Nope, I'm good to go whenever you and Max are ready." I said, standing up and heading out of the room. My dad followed me and we went down stairs to grab Max and leave.

The ride to the motel was silent. Nobody said anything; we just sat there and looked out the windows. I hate the tension that lies between us. Max and I have to grow up. We need to get over the fact that we lost one of the closest people to us and use each other to move on with our lives. The problem is that neither of us can actually enjoy being in each others company. How are we supposed to after all of our memories were spent with the knowledge that our mother was alive? The women that gave birth to us, fed us, raised us, dealt with all of our problems so that we could be friends and not get into fights like the majority of siblings do. Now it's just the dad and the two of us, dad is desperately trying to keep the family together. We should seriously see a group therapist or something like that. God knows that we need it badly.

We arrived at the motel in good time and checked in, all sharing the same room. Following that, we went to the local diner for dinner. The night was pretty quiet, just dad talking to Max and I about La Push when he was growing up.

* * *

The next few days went by without much excitement. Max and I were enrolled in La Push high, Jacob sent me a text confirming that Max and I were both invited to a barbecue at someone named Emily's house, and we moved in to our new house. I have to admit that the new house looks pretty decent, it looks even more like our old house with each day that passes. Billy stopped by on Thursday to see if we needed anything and he stayed to watch the football game with dad. I found out that they knew each other in high school and they kept in touch even after all these years. My dad says he knows a couple people who still live here, Billy told him that most of them had become tribal leaders.

I am a little afraid that having grown up outside of the reservation I won't fit in very easily. I mean, I do have native descents but I am not from here. My dad was. So I don't know if the people at school will judge me, or if I will need to know information about the tribe.

Tomorrow is Saturday and I am extremely excited to be able to see Jacob and meet his friends. If they are all as nice as him I think I will enjoy it. Of course, Max is coming with me so it may be a little awkward at first. I am actually hoping that Max and I become closer because of this.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
